


Close Call

by ImpishTubist



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you missed your calling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared [here](http://impishtubist.tumblr.com/post/89414933210/for-the-pairing-line-of-dialogue-thing-daforge-i).
> 
>  

"I think you missed your calling.”

It took Data a second to look up the idiom in his database. When he responded, all he said was, “While that may be true, I believe my abilities are better utilized as an officer on this ship rather than as someone who gives massages.”

Geordi chuckled. “I know, I know. I wasn’t suggesting that you have a career change. It was just a compliment. _God_.”

He lowered his face into his hands, hunching over so that Data had full access to his back. The android’s firm fingers dug into the stiff muscles, kneading away the knots.

“Am I hurting you?” Data asked, concern plain in his voice (though he would deny it).

“No, God, no. And don’t stop.”

For almost half an hour, Data worked at loosening the tight muscles in Geordi’s back, melting away the tension caused by stress and too many bursts of adrenaline today.

Eventually, Data stopped his ministrations. He kept one hand flat on Geordi’s shoulder, the heat from his palm seeping through the fabric of Geordi’s uniform. He slid his other hand across Geordi’s shoulder, over his collarbone, and then pressed two fingers to the side of Geordi’s jaw, turning his head until their lips met.

He wasn’t one for spontaneous bursts of affection - Geordi had no better term for it, even though Data would protest and say that he didn’t possess such feelings - and for a moment Geordi froze at the touch of the soft lips. He soon melted into the kiss, though, and sighed when Data pulled away.

The silence that followed felt heavy, and so he ventured, “Data?”

“I am here, Geordi.”

“Are you alright?” When Data said nothing, Geordi added, “It’s just that… you don’t normally do that.”

“I am aware.” Data shifted, and then something cool pressed against Geordi’s hands. He wrapped his hands around his VISOR, but didn’t bring it to his face just yet.

“Is it because of what happened today?” Geordi truly hadn’t realized what a close call it had been until he had reviewed the footage from engineering after the accident. Two centimeters were all that had separated him from certain death when a bulkhead had failed and crashed to the ground without any warning. If not for Data’s superhuman reflexes, Geordi would be lying in the ship’s morgue right now.

Data was quiet for a long while. Geordi felt for his knee and placed his hand on it.

“I’m fine, Data,” Geordi said.

Data said, “I know,” but Geordi could hear the words neither of them said: For now. They had been down this road before, only a few months ago when Data’s death had been faked by the collector from Hell. Today was another uncomfortable reminder that all it took was a second for one life to be lost, and another to be irreparably altered. And there would never be any warning. There was no way they could prepare for this.

Geordi squeezed Data’s knee and stood, putting his VISOR back on his face. “I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to stay, if you want.”

He hadn’t expected Data to actually join him in the bed. Usually when Data stayed over, he occupied himself in the main room with his paintings or reports while Geordi slept. Even on the nights when Data helped him achieve sexual release - _God_ , now Geordi was starting to sound like his partner - he would stay in the bed only until Geordi fell asleep before continuing on with his night.

They changed in silence, Geordi into a set of Starfleet-issue pajamas while Data merely pulled on a pair of worn cotton pants that Geordi kept on-hand for nights when he was off-duty and had no plans to socialize. He would have been perfectly content with keeping his uniform on, but Geordi had put a stop to that months ago.

Geordi called for lights out and removed his VISOR before shuffling under the blankets and settling down. Data slid into bed next to him and, after a moment, rolled onto his side so that he could wrap an arm around Geordi’s waist. Geordi froze at the touch. This was certainly new. Cuddling wasn’t exactly something he had ever pictured Data doing, and though he didn’t mind it himself, he wasn’t expecting it. He slowly relaxed into the grip, though, and then shifted so that he could rest his head on Data’s bare chest.

  
And when Geordi woke in the morning, muddled with sleep and half-remembered dreams, Data was still holding him.


End file.
